


From Nemeses to Something More

by angelsfalling16



Series: Endings [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Simon and Baz are tired of fighting each other.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Endings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512269
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	From Nemeses to Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a long time since I've posted anything. But I really just needed a break from the pressure of posting fics so that I could just focus on the writing part of things. Plus, I've been mainly focusing on my COBB fic for a while. But I'm finally back with something new, and I hope you all like it!
> 
> #13 from this list of prompts: https://angelsfalling16.tumblr.com/post/187722235350/hero-villain-prompts

“Hey, that’s my nemesis! Get off!”

Baz pulls the guy off of Simon, and with one look, he has the guy running off scared.

“Did you just save me?” Simon asks, stunned as Baz pulls him to his feet.

“What if I did?”

“I thought you wanted me dead,” he says warily.

“If you were dead, I wouldn’t have anyone to try to thwart my evil plans.”

“I thought you didn’t have any evil pans.”

“Isn’t that exactly what someone with an evil plan would say?”

“Seriously, though, why’d you save me?”

“I’m not a bad guy.”

“So, you’re trying to tell me that you’re a hero now?”

“No, Snow. You’re the hero. I’m just here to try to keep you on your toes.”

“I’m no hero. I can’t even figure out what you’ve been planning all of these years.”

Baz hasn’t let go of his hand, but Simon hasn’t tried to pull away either.

“I’m not planning anything.”

“Do you honestly expect me to believe that?”

“No.” Baz shakes his head, wearing a small smile. “But that’s fine. As long as you aren’t dead, you can believe whatever you want.”

With that, he turns and allows Simon’s hand to slip from his, a tingling feeling left where their skin was touching.

He always hates this part, the moment when they have to leave each other and pretend like there hasn’t been something brewing between them ever since that first night that they met. The first time Simon thought he was stopping Baz from hurting people. There was never a chance for them to be anything more.

Like he said, Simon is the hero, which makes Baz the villain. There is no way for any of that to change.

Simon Snow is never going to run after him. He’ll never pull him into his arms and hold him. He’ll never whisper in his ear and tell him how much he loves him.

Baz keeps walking, ready to disappear into the night like he always does. He’s best when he’s hiding in the shadows, which is probably why Snow is so suspicious of him.

What Snow doesn’t know is that he’s the one who brings Baz out of the darkness. He’s one of the few people who has ever really made him feel seen.

“Baz, wait.”

Simon’s hand is on Baz’s arm, and Baz feels like time stops as Simon smiles at him. It’s small and tentative, like he’s afraid of Baz’s reaction. Baz isn’t sure what to say, so he waits for Simon to say something else.

“You’re not the villain.”

“Well, I’m not a hero.”

“Why does it have to be either or?”

“What else is there? I’m not going to be your sidekick.”

“I’m not asking you to be. You could be my friend. Or, uh, my boyfriend. Whatever you want to be.”

“Boyfriend, eh?

Simon shrugs. “If you want.”

“Okay.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Now, shut up and kiss me.”

Simon laughs, but he does as he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
